Out of Time
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: As the war goes on around then, Beachcomber, finds that he is running out of time to convince his lover to stay with him. -Does contain slash inside-


Transformers

Title: Out of time

Generator Pairing: Beachcomber/Skywarp/out of time

Summary: As the war goes on around then, Beachcomber, finds that he is running out of time to convince his lover to stay with him.

* * *

The war between the Decepticons and the Autobots has been raging for many vorns now.

Why we can't just live together in peace and harmony is way beyond me man.

This war is pit-slagged and it has cost many mechs and femmes their own lives, way of life, their homes, and... most of all it has cost them their lovers and bondmates.

Everyone has lost something to this slagging war, including myself.

What could a peaceful mech like myself have lost, you would ask?

Well let me tell you then... I not only lost my home, but my bondmate as well our future sparkling.

* * *

-Flashback-

Our home had just been destroyed by areal dropped bombs and also by the combined firing of weapons by the opposing factions.

_Oh Primus..._

A war has begun... how did this happen?

I now stand in the ruin of a building that had once been my home, watching as my lover and bondmate kept firing at something that I could not see on the outside of our home.

I had been at the hospital buildings, talking to a medic about the second spark that now resided and was nestled snuggly in my spark chamber close to my own spark. That was also when we had just gotten word that a war had just started up.

I vaguely remember leaving the hospital and transforming in my haste to reach my lover and bonded, certainly not paying any mind that the medic I had been talking to was calling for me to stay there. I had raced home, trying to dodge larger building debris and exploding bombs.

A few breems later, I found that myself in the complete ruins of the home that I had brought my lover, now bondmate, and had shared it with him.

"Sky? Whats going on?"

"War has begun, Beachcomber. We must fight against the enemy together."

Me fight? My function is a geologist, I had never liked fighting and I have expressed that to my bondmate many times before.

"What are you talking about, Sky? I am a geologist and that is my function. I will not fight."

My lover then turned to face me, the expression on his face was hard, cold, and grim.

"Then that means you are against me and therefore the enemy. And that means that you will have to die."

My spark, I remember, had felt like it had been broken in half, I bowed my head as my body started to shake. He then started to circle around me like a predator circling its chosen prey.

"I am sorry, Beachcomber. But we are running out of time. Choose now."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

I looked up and sneered at his slightly surprised face hotly.

"Don't call me by my name. You lost that right, when you made your own choice."

He looked torn briefly before his features hardened once more and nodded.

"Very well. Then there is no need for our bond to remain."

-End Flashback-

* * *

I remember feeling shock and confusion, then feeling pain as not only our bond was broken and being shot. I remember waking up in an Autobot base with several mechs around me and feeling a strange emptiness next to my spark. Later after I had woken learned that the mech's names were Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, and Jazz, I had also learned that they had found me wounded in my ruined home and had brought me back to their base for repairs.

I remember vividly how I felt when Ratchet told me that the second spark hadn't made it when he was trying to save it after he had completed the repairs on my body. Optimus Prime and the rest of the command staff had questioned about who my lover was and I remember answering.

"It doesn't matter now. He ran out of time, when he made his choice."

-End-

* * *

_AN: When I got this pairing prompt from the generator, I was like I should totally give this a try. And well.. here it is._

_Helpful comments and reviews would be nice too. ^^_


End file.
